Ein kurzer Brief vom Tod, dem Krieg und der Liebe
by saimaa
Summary: Irgendwo habe ich mal gelesen, es gäbe eine Zeit für den Krieg und es gäbe eine Zeit für die Liebe. Ich denke das auch. Aber es kann sein, dass ich einfach nur feige bin.


Title: Ein kurzer Brief vom Tod, dem Krieg und der Liebe

Author: saimaa

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Diese Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!! Wen das stört, der sollte nicht weiter lesen.

Teaser: _Irgendwo habe ich mal gelesen, es gäbe eine Zeit für den Krieg und es gäbe eine Zeit für die Liebe. Der Autor, an dessen Namen ich mich jetzt nicht erinnern kann, wollte sicherlich sagen, dass sich Liebe und Krieg nicht vertragen. Ich denke da wie er. Aber es kann auch sein, dass ich einfach nur feige bin._

Authors Note: Habt ihr auch schon mal einen Brief geschrieben, ohne die Absicht zu haben, ihn wirklich abzuschicken? Oder ihr hattet den Umschlag auf eurem Schreibtisch liegen und euch dann nicht getraut, ihn in den Briefkasten zu werfen oder bei einer E-Mail auf den ‚Senden-Button' zu drücken. Und jetzt stellt euch vor, er oder sie liest ihn trotzdem …  
Um so einen Brief geht es in dieser Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Danke an J.K.R., dass ich mit ihren Figuren spielen darf.

**Ein kurzer Brief vom Tod, dem Krieg und der Liebe**

_Wenn du diesen Brief beim Sortieren meiner Sachen findest, dann bin ich wahrscheinlich tot. _

_Schon seit Malfoy Manor ist mir klar, dass ich das hier nicht unbedingt überleben werde. Ich würde das im Moment niemals laut aussprechen. Das wäre sicherlich nicht gut. Obwohl ich denke, du weißt auch so, wie gering unsere Chancen in Wirklichkeit sind. Besonders du weißt das._

_Apropos ‚meine Sachen'. Behalte was du möchtest. Obwohl, mit den Klamotten wirst du nicht viel anfangen können. Aber dir fällt bestimmt jemand ein, der sie gebrauchen kann. Es gibt so viele, die bei den Angriffen alles verloren haben._

_Und werd bitte nicht sentimental, wenn du meinen Kram weggibst. Es sind nur Dinge. Und du wirst keinen Pullover von mir brauchen, um dich an mich zu erinnern. _

_Aber das ist eigentlich nicht der Grund, warum ich dir diesen Brief hinterlasse. _

_Irgendwo habe ich mal gelesen, es gäbe eine Zeit für den Krieg und es gäbe eine Zeit für die Liebe. Der Autor, an dessen Namen ich mich jetzt nicht erinnern kann, wollte sicherlich sagen, dass sich Liebe und Krieg nicht vertragen. Ich denke da wie er. Aber es kann auch sein, dass ich einfach nur feige bin._

_Jedenfalls habe ich mich nie getraut, dir zu sagen, was ich dir schon lange hätte sagen sollen. Ich werde es auch jetzt nicht hier hin schreiben, weil es mir irgendwie albern vorkommt. So wie ein Satz aus einem dieser Bücher, von denen ich nie zugeben werde, dass ich sie gelesen habe. Du musst es dir schon denken._

_Trauer um mich. Das ist Okay. Aber nicht zu lange. Das Leben wird weiter gehen. Es geht immer irgendwie weiter. Auch ohne mich. Das ist mir schon lange klar. Glaubst du, dass es weh getan hat, als ich das begriffen habe? Aber andererseits war ich auch erleichtert._

_Lebe weiter. Finde eine Frau, die auf dich aufpasst und auf die du aufpassen kannst. Bekommt Kinder mit Haaren, die sich nicht frisieren lassen und achtet darauf, dass sie ihren Kopf immer aufrecht tragen. _

_Morgen steht wieder eine dieser Unternehmungen an, vor denen ich Angst habe. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du auch Angst hast? Ob du auch daran denkst, dass du sterben könntest? Oder ob du vielleicht Angst hast, dass ich sterbe?_

_Wir reden nicht darüber. _

_Ich weiß nicht, ob das gut ist. Aber andererseits ist das ein Gebiet voller Tretminen. Wir könnten Dinge sagen und Dinge tun, die sich nicht rückgängig machen lassen._

_Ein Kuss ist ein Kuss ist ein Kuss. Da kann man hinterher nicht wieder sagen: lass uns einfach nur Freunde sein. _  
_Kann man natürlich doch. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es wirklich funktionieren würde. _

_Hermine_

_PS:_ _Ich liebe das Leben. Du hast keine Vorstellung wie. Und ich würde es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn ich hierbei drauf gehe. - Jetzt bin ich doch am heulen. Gut, dass du mich dabei nicht sehen kannst. _  
_Du darfst mich weinen sehen, wenn ich Schmerzen habe oder wütend bin. Aber nicht, wenn ich gerührt bin. - Noch nicht._

Harry ließ den Brief sinken. Noch vor fünf Minuten war seine Welt völlig in Ordnung gewesen. Voldemort war tot und er lebte zusammen mit seinen besten Freunden Ron und Hermine über den Sommer im Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Das Leben war noch nicht wirklich wieder schön, aber es war herrlich unkompliziert.

Und dann war dieser Brief aus Hermines leerem Koffer gefallen.

Sein Kopf sauste. An wen hatte sie ihn geschrieben? Eigentlich kamen nur er oder Ron als Empfänger in Frage. Und wann hatte sie ihn geschrieben? Nach Malfoy Manor, so viel war klar.

Die Tür ging auf und Hermine steckte ihren Kopf in den Raum. „Harry, was machst du eigentlich und wieso antwortest du nicht, wenn Ron dich ruft?"

„Was, wie? Ron hat mich gerufen?"

„Ja, du sollst mal eben runter …" Ihre Stimme erstarb und sie starrte erst auf sein Gesicht und dann auf den Brief in seinen Händen.

„Was ist los? Du bist ja ganz blass."

„Nichts. Nichts ist los. Ich war nur in Gedanken." Harry faltete den Brief zusammen und versuchte ihn in seine Hosentasche zu schieben. Aber Hermine war schneller. Sie zog das Blatt mit sanfter Gewalt aus seinen Händen und faltete es wieder auseinander.

Er beobachtete, teils ängstlich, teils fasziniert, wie das Blut aus ihren Wangen entwich. Hermine schwankte und suchte mit der freien Hand Halt an einer Stuhllehne.

„Wo hast du den her? Ich hab ewig danach gesucht?" Ihre Stimme war sehr leise, fast sanft.

Harry griff nach ihrem Koffer und klappte den Deckel hoch: „Das Futter ist hier im Knick gerissen. Genau im Muster. Es ist kaum zu sehen. Der Brief steckte dahinter."

„Und was machst du mit meinem Koffer?"

Hermine schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Den Brief hatte sie auf ein Tischchen gelegt.

Harry zeigte auf die fünf anderen Koffer, die mitten im Raum standen. „Ich fand die Dinger sind nur im Weg und im Moment brauchen wir sie nicht. Also wollte ich sie wegräumen. Na ja, in meinem liegt immer jede Menge Staub drin. Deswegen habe ich sie alle noch vorher ausgeschüttelt. Und dabei ist der Brief herausgefallen."

„Hast du ihn gelesen?"

Harry konnte nicht einordnen, was bei dieser Frage in ihrer Stimme mitschwang. Angst? Hoffnung? Fatalismus? Irgendwie war es eine Mischung aus alledem.

„Auf dem Brief fehlt die Anrede. Wer sollte ihn eigentlich bekommen?"

Das war keine Antwort auf ihre Frage. Aber er war noch nicht bereit, über das zu reden, was er gerade gelesen hatte.

Hermine lächelte jetzt: „Find es raus!"

Sie schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und Harry hörte ihre Schritte im Treppenhaus verhallen.

Er zögerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann nahm er den Brief und folgte ihr.


End file.
